


A Way to the Man’s Heart is through his Stomach

by baeconandeggs, waddlingpenguin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddlingpenguin/pseuds/waddlingpenguin
Summary: Baekhyun is just cute while eating





	A Way to the Man’s Heart is through his Stomach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niruesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niruesie/gifts).



> **Recipient:** Niruesie  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Hello! Niruesie, sorry if this is disappointing but I would love to redeem myself and write your prompt 2 please contact me after the reveals. To the readers, sorry if this is underwhelming, I’ve been really under the weather these past few months, sorry.

They met at a coffee shop where Baekhyun was working as a cashier, a lazy Saturday afternoon― the sun was tinted with colors of lilacs and oranges― a soft glow veiled over the coffee tables and the people inside the shop.

Baekhyun was 21 then, a broke college student that has to work two shifts to pay for Uni and rent but none of his customers know that because he has to put on a sweet smile and look presentable every time he’s in front of them except for one customer― a very persistent customer that comes every Saturday, orders a large Americano and sit by the corner table where Baekhyun can see him clearly.

The cashier always gave him a frown but Chanyeol always returned it with a bright smile.

“You again.” Baekhyun said as he rolled his eyes.

The man laughed a little, “I won’t be much of a bother if you agreed on dating me.” He said, his low voice reverberating on Baekhyun’s ears.

It irritated him so much, how can this man talk so casually to him after he brushed him off tons of times, “I told you many times, I’m not into dating. So can I take your order?”

“You know my order.” The man stated as he looked at Baekhyun as if he didn’t reject him again.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes again, “One large Americano with two packets of sugar.” He’s about to glare at the man but he saw his manager from the corner of his vision, “Would that be all, sir?” his face shifted quickly from an unamused gaze to an enthusiastic one.

The customer leaned closer to whisper something, Baekhyun has nothing else to do but lend his ears because his manager was gawking at him, “You look cute today.” the man murmured.

Baekhyun stood straight as the middle of his brows were starting to form a crease, “That would be 5000 won. What should I write on your cup?” he asked.

“You know my name.” the man said with a wink.

The cashier was resisting himself to lash out on this man so, he smiled― an agitated one, “You orders will be served on your table.”

The man handed him his payment and then went to his usual spot and fished his phone from his pocket on the way.

When the drink was ready, Baekhyun wrote on it and served it to the despicable man personally.

“Here’s your order, Sir.” He smiled then trailed off carefully when the drink was placed on his table.

As he was pacing back he heard the man’s laughter booming throughout the store, so he hastily walked to the counter.

_ “I am not cute Mr. Park Chanyeol.>.<” _

Park Chanyeol is a CEO of an engineering firm, although he was quite young for the position, it was all of his efforts that brought him to that state, at 27, he is his own boss, he took the risk of leaving a stable job and venturing to the unknown, it was a rocky path but he got there.

Right then, he can have everything, except for the cashier that he keeps on pursuing even though plenty of times he’s rejected.

At first, it was just fun and games, Chanyeol was a playboy, he can make guys and girls fall within just a snap of fingers― his handsome charm can easily sweep people off their feet, his gaze was warm and alluring with those large eyes although his ears stick out from his head he is still exquisite― a fine specimen of a man. Not just he’s handsome but he’s tall too― many falls for those type of guys and the CEO has quite a long list of names tucked under his belt.

But Baekhyun was different― there was something about him that made Chanyeol go to that coffee shop every Saturday afternoon― something unusual and new like a view of meadows within the city; he was a fresh face, youthful and innocent with a hint of an enigmatic essence.

Chanyeol thought he was a veteran at playing such games but Baekhyun proved him wrong when they first met.

_ The CEO walked inside the coffee shop wearing a black hoodie paired with a ripped denim pants and a black ball cap not too far from looking like one of those seniors at college that was about to graduate. It was his first time on that shop. _

_ The first time that they met _

_ Baekhyun was manning the cash register as usual, just an ordinary day. He looked cute wearing a beret on top of his blond hair and a black apron on top of his long sleeved white shirt that was folded to his elbows. Chanyeol walked in directly to him, he didn’t noticed Baekhyun until he looked on the cashier’s eyes― the soft afternoon glow of the sun highlighted his features to an ethereal way― his eyes were two ambers that greeted Chanyeol. _

_ At that moment, something within Chanyeol clicked, his playboy nature itched. _

_ The game begins. _

_ He thought Baekhyun was one of those types that are easily swayed by good looks but he thought wrong. _

_ “Hello, Sir. May I take your order?” The cashier asked with a smile. _

_ Chanyeol rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie, “Can I… uhmmm” the CEO looked at the menu boards and back to Baekhyun, “have your number?” he said smoothly. _

_ Baekhyun quirked up, “Could you repeat that again, Sir?” he said patiently. _

_ “Can I have your number?” Chanyeol repeated his statement as he folded his arms in front of him. _

_ The cashier noticed the tattoos on the customer’s arm then looked at him in the eye with a displeased look, “Sorry but I don’t like fratboys, so please, can I take your order, Sir.” No smile, just a straight face. _

_ “What makes you think I’m a fratboy?” the CEO asked thanking that there are no other customers behind him. _

_ “You smell like one.” Baekhyun said disinterested. _

_ Chanyeol raised a brow, “And what do fratboys smell like?” he asked. _

_ “A strong smell of arrogance and cockiness.” Baekhyun replied. _

_ Chanyeol chuckled this game was getting interesting, “I’m don’t smell like that.” he retaliated. _

_ “And also...” Baekhyun sniffed, “a hint of denial. So please, can I take your order now?” He’s growing impatient. _

_ Chanyeol noticed it, “Okay okay, one large Americano with two packets of sugar.” He said with a smile. _

_ Baekhyun punched the order in, “Your name?” he asked. _

_ “Give me yours first.” Chanyeol insisted. _

_ Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Okay, Mr. ‘give me yours first’ is that what you want written in your cup?” _

_ “It’s Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.” The CEO said, “Now give me yours.” _

_ Baekhyun just smiled, “That will be 5000 won. Your order will be served in a bit. Thank you.” He said then turned his back to write the name on the cup. _

_ Chanyeol just shrugged and paid, he thought he was good at the game little did he know, the cashier can play it almost better than him. _

_ Baekhyun: 1 _

_ Chanyeol: 0 _

_ The CEO went to a table at the corner and waited for his order. A few minutes later, the cashier served his order himself and what got Chanyeol more determined on having him was what was written on his cup. _

_ “Mr. Park Chanyeol, my name is on the receipt :P” _

_ Baekhyun: 1 _

_ Chanyeol: 1 _

Months have passed since that first meeting.

Yet, Chanyeol still went to the coffee shop every Saturday. He lost count of how many points he has scored but the game was still on and he’s really left guessing every time

_ “I am not cute Mr. Park Chanyeol.>.<” _

How can he be not cute if he does such things? Chanyeol just laughed as Baekhyun was striding back to the counter.

Baekhyun: +1

The sun was dimming and getting ready for slumber in that side of the world as Chanyeol’s Americano was emptied. He checked his watch and stood up, when he was about to leave he made sure to look at Baekhyun. The cashier just gave him an unamused look which he returned with a soft smile and bidding farewell as he stepped out of the shop and waited for his driver to pick him up.

  
  


Baekhyun always saw the ‘fratboy’ hailing a sleek Mercedes-Benz whenever he was about to leave, what a lucky bastard with a silver spoon in his mouth.

“Hey Baek, how’s engineering school going?” Baekhyun snapped out from his thought as soon as he heard his coworker speak― Minseok, the barista. He’s older but he looks younger than anyone who works in the shop, his gums show up everytime he smiles which is why everybody find him adorable.

He didn’t notice that his shift was up and the other barista left already, “Oh hyung~ it’s hell.” Baekhyun whined, “I need to find a company that accepts interns and has a good pay.”

“You can always ask your seniors about that, why don’t you ask Junmyeon?” Minseok suggested.

“I’ll ask him tomorrow” he said then looked at the wall clock, “My shift has ended a few minutes ago, bye hyung~ need to do some school works.”

Other than being broke, Baekhyun was experiencing hell through his program― engineering, tons of sleepless nights and stressful days just for one reason.

**To Innovate the World**

And being on his third year, it was a requirement to have an experience in the field. It was exciting if it weren’t for the fact that he works two shifts at the coffee shop to sustain his education― an absent meaning a deduction on a paycheck. He can’t afford that, he was practically living his life on a tight budget.

He waited the next day and met Junmyeon― a senior, fair skin and cute smile, he’s very good looking but the only let down is that he always thinks he’s funny.

Dad jokes were never funny.

“Hey Baek, What’s up?” the senior asked as he sat next to him.

Junmyeon smelled like musk, “Oh hi hyung. How’s the thesis?” Baekhyun asked.

“It’s stressful, but I know you didn’t wait here just to ask about that. What is it? Spill the beans.” Junmyeon questioned.

“Buy me free lunch.” The junior said with a pout― a cute puppy dog face that he knows the elder can’t resist.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “Okay. But this is the last time. As much as I want to feed you, I can’t always do that.” he clarified, “I’m running low on funds too.”

“Thank youuuu~” Baekhyun said, “and about that.”

“About what?” Junmyeon asked.

“About funds, do you know a company that has a high pay for an intern?” the junior asked tight lipped.

Junmyeon contemplated for a bit, “I know one, it’s just a new firm but their work credibility is amazing and the pay is quite high too.” He stated.

Baekhyun was ears, “What company?” he asked.

“Park Engineering Firm” the senior answered.

Baekhyun raised a brow, that sounded familiar, “Park?”

“Yes, Park, you know?” Junmyeon asked again.

The junior shook his head, “It rings a bell but I can’t quite grasp where I heard it.” He said, “Do you know the address?”

“Yeah. I’ll text it to you later.” Junmyeon agreed.

Baekhyun then smiled and gave the elder a knowing look, “For now…”

“For now, what?” Junmyeon raised his brows.

Baekhyun chuckled, “Lunch~”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “This is the last one.” he said.

“Yes hyung~ thanks.” Baekhyun replied, “I’ll treat you to lunch when I get the internship.”

“You haven’t even applied yet.” Junmyeon ruffled his hair.

Baekhyun wrinkled his nose to the action, “I know, but I feel like they’ll accept me.” He retaliated.

“Well, you are a very hardworking student. That’s a good qualification.” The senior said.

The day ended on a brighter tone, Junmyeon was always good news even though his humor wasn’t but Baekhyun was always thankful that he is friends with him.

He just felt like the ‘Park Engineering Firm’ will accept him without a doubt.

**PARK ENGINEERING FIRM**

With only four years in the business, the firm has made a name for itself in terms of service and quality work, Chanyeol has steered the company with the help of his colleague, Kyungsoo― a bachelor in business management, has a small frame with heart shaped lips and have fluffy cheeks, people have mistaken him for a new employee because he gives off a vibe that youthful vibe but they didn’t know he was one of the foundation of the firm.

Kyungsoo wants all the applicants to pass through him for a better selection; the Park Engineer Firm accepts those who share the same vision and principles.

Baekhyun entered the building the next day― his hair was styled precisely, he borrowed nice fitting clothes from some of his seniors. He walked in with all smile and proceeded to the receptionist, “Good morning, is the company accepting engineering interns?” he said politely.

“Yes Sir, do you have a resume with you?” the receptionist asked.

Baekhyun quickly opened his bag and fished one of his envelops to hand his resume, “Here.”

The receptionist eyed the paper and then looked at the student’s appearance, “Please sit down for a minute, and I’ll have to inform Mr. Do.” She smiled.

Baekhyun nodded then proceeded to the waiting area.

After a few minutes, his name was called, “Mr Byun?”

Baekhyun stood up and immediately went to the receptionist, “Mr. Do will be waiting at meeting room A for your interview.” She said then handed his resume back to him.

“Where is that?” he asked as he raised his brows.

“Turn right at the end of the hall to your left.” She gave the directions smoothly.

Baekhyun nodded again, “Thank you”

The student skeptically walked down the hall to the meeting room, his head peaked trough when he opened the door ajar, what he saw was a small man sitting on one of the chairs around the large circular table.

_ “He must be another applicant.”  _ He thought, so he entered the room and the guy immediately craned his neck to him.

To his surprise, the man looks like a high schooler due to his short bangs― Baekhyun greeted him with a smile, “Are you an applicant too?” he asked as he took a seat beside him.

The room was suddenly filled with deep chuckle, “What makes you think I’m an applicant?” he said as his expression shifted― his thick brows furrowed and his eyes turned serious.

Baekhyun’s expression shifted too, from bubbly to shocked then to embarrassed, “Are you Mr. Do?” he asked as his eyes grew larger.

“Hello. May I see your resume?” the guy said with a smirk― a mocking smirk.

Baekhyun handed him the paper, “I’m so sorry for assuming that you are an applicant.” He bowed.

“You haven’t answered my question, the interview has started.” the small guy with short bangs stated.

“Oh. Uhm… you look like a high school student.” He said straightly which earned him a raise of the brow, “I mean, you look young.” He stopped to further not embarrass himself.

The man smiled, “Don’t be so tense, I get that a lot.” He assured, “So, Mr…” he looked at the paper, “Byun Baekhyun.” He said.

Baekhyun eased his shoulders, “Yes, Sir.”

“What do you want me to call you?” the interviewer asked.

The student tilted his head, “You can call me Baekhyun.” He replied.

“Okay, Baekhyun, I am Do Kyungsoo.” He said, “How many hours do you need for the internship?” he said as his eyes scrolled through Baekhyun’s resume.

Baekhyun’s hands were fidgeting, “500 hours, Sir.” He replied.

“Are you okay with working from Monday to Friday, 8:00 to 5:00?’ Kyungsoo continued with the questions.

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun answered without hesitation.

Kyungsoo nodded, “So, what made you apply in this firm?”

Baekhyun was so ready for this question, “I know that the company was young and it is a growing company, and as a future engineer I want to grow and gain experience with a company that just began venturing out there.” He delivered smoothly.

“Out there? Where?” Kyungsoo asked.

The student straightened his posture, “The field of innovation.” He answered.

“Okay. So, what can you bring to the table?” Kyungsoo placed the paper at the table.

“I’m very hardworking and persistent. I can finish a task within the duration of time given.” Baekhyun answered; he was satisfied with what he said.

“Enough of the technical stuff, tell me more about you.” Kyungsoo requested.

Baekhyun was dumbfounded, he was not ready for that question, “Uhm…” he quickly thought of what can he tell, “I’m Byun Baekhyun, 27, an engineering student.”

“Enough of that, that’s what’s written on your resume.” The interviewer said.

“I’m a working student.” Baekhyun replied shyly.

Kyungsoo noticed the change in his tone, “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing, sir. It’s just that I need to do that to support my studies and to pay for my rent. I don’t live a grand life―   I work one shift every weekday and two shifts every weekend.” Baekhyun answered.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of that. I have another question.” Kyungsoo pointed out.

“What is that, Sir?” Baekhyun raised his brows waiting for another curveball.

Kyungsoo smiled softly, “If I hire you today, will you be able to start tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yes.” Baekhyun answered without a doubt.

“Well then, you’re accepted.” Kyungsoo smiled as he stood up and offered his hand.

Baekhyun stood up too and accepted Kyungsoo’s hand. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Here’s my contact number if you have questions.” The guy gave his card.

The student took it with both hands and smiled brightly, “Thanks again, Sir.”

“Enough of that, be sure that you’re here tomorrow by 8:00 AM sharp.” Kyungsoo gave his final remark then left.

Baekhyun stood there flabbergasted and awed. He felt like he’s winning at life.

Kyungsoo went to his office then was greeted by Chanyeol.

“Don’t you have your own office?” the small guy asked.

Chanyeol turned his chair to face the talking man, “Why do you get this nice view?” he asked.

“It’s just the city, nothing special.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“You say that because you don’t have a huge ass skyscraper blocking your window.” Chanyeol whined.

“I guess I’m just lucky.” Kyungsoo retaliated, “Leave, I have tons of things to do.” He said then urged Chanyeol to stand up.

The tall guy looked like a baby on an overgrown body, it was like his body matured but his face didn’t but it was not different from him, Kyungsoo looked like he was stuck in puberty stage.

“Can we exchange offices?” The giant pouted.

Kyungsoo shrugged, “No, Chanyeol.” He said in a strict tone that always worked on him.

“Okay, any updates?”  Chanyeol asked.

“Nothing much.” Kyungsoo answered then remembered Baekhyun, “Oh! I hired a new intern. He’ll be starting tomorrow.” He followed.

“Is he good?” The giant shifted into his serious face.

Work always fascinates the CEO, “He’s grades are high and he’s very hard working.” The small guy stated.

“You know grades don’t matter in the field.” Chanyeol pointed out.

Kyungsoo smirked, “I know, but he’s persistent and nice.” He clarified.

“Is he cute though?” Chanyeol changed his facial expression again― to a playful façade.

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, “He is. But he’s too nice for you. Don’t you dare.” He warned.

“Okay okay, I’m on a site visit tomorrow, too bad I won’t see him.” The giant declared.

The next day came; Baekhyun grew anxious of what will happen. He was assigned on the design department where he faced a computer for the whole day― doing tasks assigned to him.

 

Everything went out fine― until the next morning.

 

Baekhyun was feeling at ease on his second day, he walked inside the building with a bright smile― teeth flashing and cheeks blossoming kind of smile. He greeted everybody good morning even though there aren’t much employees yet.

 

He enthusiastic that day until the elevator opened and he saw Park Chanyeol inside.

 

Park Chanyeol

 

Park Engineering Firm

 

Baekhyun must be delusional if he thinks that this frat boy is connected with the owner of the firm. He looked so casual with a beige pants, a white shirt and a maroon cardigan.

 

“I can’t believe a frat boy will apply at this firm.” Baekhyun said as he entered the lift.

 

Chanyeol didn’t even noticed him at first, “So you’re the new intern.” he said as he smirked.

 

“How’d you know that?” Baekhyun asked as he raised a brow.

 

Chanyeol just shrugged and the elevator opened on the 2nd floor, the employees noticed him and they seem like they don’t want to enter, “There’s room for everyone, come in.” he said.

 

“Our boss is so nice.” the employees mumbled as they one by one stepped in.

 

It was getting tight, Baekhyun can’t help but to stand beside the CEO as the employees greeted him good morning.

 

“Good Morning, Boss.” 

 

Chanyeol just smiled at them.

 

Baekhyun eyed him from head to toe, this man can’t be the ‘Park’ behind the Park Engineering Firm. He was interrupted when the tall guy spoke or more like whispered.

 

“What’s your department?” he said in a low tone.

 

Baekhyun shivered, “Design, sir.” the ‘sir’ part was weak.

 

“Report to my office by lunch and bring the floor plan of the project your handling.” he said sternly, very professional as if this man was never that man at the coffee shop every Saturday ordering a large Americano and bugging him.

 

Baekhyun just nodded then was about to leave when he’s at the 4th floor but Chanyeol grabbed him by the wrist to prevent him from leaving.

 

“Let me ask you one more thing.” the giant said.

 

Baekhyun swallowed, “What, Sir?”

 

“Now, what’s the smell of a CEO?” Chanyeol asked as the corners of his mouth formed a smirk.

 

The intern badly wanted to be swallowed by the ground― he inhaled, “Musk with a hint of terror.” he said weakly.

 

Chanyeol just laughed then lets go of his hand, “Have a good day Baekhyun.” he said as the intern went out the elevator at the 5th floor.

 

He was doomed, he never knew that he disrespected the CEO of the firm he’s working at also he’s been brushing him off since the day they met.

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol thought that the odds were on his favor, the game got more interesting now that he found out that he has power over the petit man.

 

Lunch time came, and as he was ordered to, Baekhyun went to the CEO’s office. He said to his secretary that he has a meeting with the man inside the tinted glass panels which the secretary confirmed after talking to the CEO through the phone.

 

Baekhyun wobbled inside the office, his knees were weak― he didn’t know shame can cause rheumatism until that moment.

 

“Sir?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Chanyeol eyed him― a serious gaze, sharp to cut through him, “Sit down, Baekhyun.” he ordered.

 

The intern complied. “I’m sorry for my attitude, Sir.” he said.

 

The CEO just smirked, “Did you bring the floor plan?” he asked.

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Let me see.” Chanyeol said.

 

The intern handed the large piece of rolled paper to him, “Here, Sir.”

 

“I want you to come with me tomorrow to the site and design the ducting of this floor.” Chanyeol stated.

 

Baekhyun looked at him with eyebrows raised. “You’re not going to fire me?” he asked.

 

“Nope. That will ruin my chance right?” the CEO chuckled.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him, “I can’t believe you’re still into that.” he said casually to his boss.

 

“Hey, I’m still your boss here.” Chanyeol said.

 

“Sorry, Sir.” the intern bowed his head.

 

Chanyeol smiled, “Have you eaten lunch?” he asked.

 

Baekhyun immediately looked at the giant with shocked eyes, “I haven’t” he answered honestly.

 

“Well, it’s lunch time, come on let’s eat outside.” the CEO offered.

 

“That would be too much.” Baekhyun said.

 

“My treat.” Chanyeol said.

 

One thing that Baekhyun learned was to never refuse to a free stuff, mostly food. This was his principle acting up on him, “Okay, Sir.” he replied.

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol took him to a pizza parlor for lunch, Baekhyun was a little queasy― this is the man that keeps on bothering him but what will he do if the same man is his boss and the word ‘FREE’ has sparkles on his mind.

 

“What’s your order?” Chanyeol asked mimicking Baekhyun’s tone as they stood side by side looking at the menu over the cashiers’ heads.

 

Baekhyun side eyed him, “Do I really sound like that, Sir?” he asked.

 

“You sound like that to me but with others you are different, you’re like rainbows with them but with me you’re like a thunderstorm.” Chanyeol declared, “Also scrap the ‘sir’ we’re outside.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, “Pepperoni.” said all of a sudden then walked away to a table.

 

Chanyeol smiled, “Your drink?” he asked as Baekhyun was walking further away from him.

 

“Orange juice.” he shouted as he craned his neck.

 

Chanyeol ordered their food and immediately went to the table where Baekhyun was.

 

Baekhyun immediately munched on his pizza slice, stuffing his face with it as soon as Chanyeol placed the food on their table “I looooovvveeeeee pizzzzaaaaaa~” he said as soon as his mouth was empty.

 

“You're like a kid.” The CEO stated then grabbed his plate.

 

“If you think this means something.” Baekhyun took a bite again, “this doesn’t mean anything. I’m just here for the free food.” he said with face full of pizza.

 

Chanyeol leaned closer to him― a very dangerous distance, Baekhyun backed away immediately, “I thought this is our first date.” he said with pouty lips.

 

“Psshhh. You have to bribe me with more than a slice of pizza.” Baekhyun clarified, “Stop playing around.” 

 

“I am not.” Chanyeol rested his face on his hand at the table, “Have I told you that you look cute while eating?” he said as he softly smiled.

 

Baekhyun gave him an unamused face, “I know guys like you, Park Chanyeol.” he said.

 

“What kind of guy am I?” The CEO asked.

 

“The fratboy that plays around everyone they see that has a cute face.” the intern answered.

 

“So you admit that you have a cute face?” Chanyeol asked then sipped his soda.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Then you admit that you’re a fratboy?” he retaliated.

 

“No, I’m your boss.” the giant answered.

 

That made Baekhyun quiet.

 

“I swear I’m serious, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said.

 

Baekhyun looked at him in the eyes― checking if everything he’s telling was true, “Let’s see.” he said with a smile.

 

Chanyeol smiled too.

  
  
  
  
  


_ “I’m just here for the food.” _

  
  
  
  
  


Days went on, Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s stories revolved around food. Every lunch break was spent together sitting beside each other inside a restaurant or sometimes Chanyeol made lunch for both them just to see feed Baekhyun food.

 

The guy was cute when he’s eating, Chanyeol was slowly gravitating to him like a planet slowly taking form at first he thought this was all a game, that Baekhyun’s demeanor towards him was a nice challenge and it will feel good when he made him fall but everything slowly changed when they meet everyday.

 

Baekhyun still works at the cafe every Weekends and Chanyeol still go there at the same time at the same spot but with addition to his order.

 

“Hello, Sir. May I take your order?” Baekhyun asked with his cheeks blossoming due to a warm smile.

 

“One large Americano, one french vanilla and a strawberry cheesecake.” he said the orders, “Any addition?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun.

 

“I can't join you.” Baekhyun pouted.

 

Chanyeol pouted too, “Should I cancel my order?” he asked.

 

“My shift was about to end though.” Baekhyun he smiled.

 

Chanyeol beamed at him, “Then, here’s my card.” he said then leaned closer, “Can we have a date later?” he whispered.

 

Baekhyun stood straight then gave the order to the barista, “What would you like to put on the cup, sir?” he asked.

 

“Your answer.” The CEO smiled.

 

“Your orders will be served after a while.” Baekhyun replied with a soft smile.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” Chanyeol said with an expecting look.

 

A few moments later, Baekhyun arrived with their orders, “Wait, I have to change clothes.” he said as he placed the orders on the table.

 

As he was walking back to the pantry, Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s deep laugh booming again all over the shop.

 

He can’t believe he’s going to date a moron and also a CEO and his boss.

 

_ “Yes to the date, yes to being your boyfriend. :)” _


End file.
